


one fine friday afternoon...

by pyrrhicwildfire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Conspiracy Theorist Todoroki Shouto, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Quirkless Bakugou Katsuki, Universe Alteration, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhicwildfire/pseuds/pyrrhicwildfire
Summary: “Tony Stark…is quirkless,” Todoroki says softly, though not softly enough that the others miss his words. “And he’s a hero who mainly uses his own technology for his support equipment…”There’s a heavy silence following Todoroki’s words, and some wide-eyed looks shared.Ashido asks, “Do you think-?”Or, a universe alteration where Bakugou is quirkless, and Tony Stark pays a visit to UA.※DO NOT REPOST / HOST MY WORK ON OTHER APPS OR SITES
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki & Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 387





	one fine friday afternoon...

Kaminari is the first one to notice something unusual one fine Friday afternoon, right as they’re all heading out of UA to go home.

“Hey guys, there’s a fancy car over there,” he mumbles. Though there’s an attempt to be surreptitious with the low volume of his voice, it ultimately fails given the way he openly gestures with his right thumb at the sleek red Audi parked at a distance outside of the UA campus. “Whose car do you think it is?”

The others look to each other, before simultaneously giving either a shrug or a shake of their head. While they’re all close enough to call each other friends after a few months of being classmates, it’s not like they have each other’s rides home memorized; moreover, the car seems fancy enough that most of them can’t really say they could (or would) afford it.

“Dunno,” Kirishima says. “Do you think it’s a celebrity? Did we have a celebrity student?”

“I mean, isn’t Todoroki basically a celebrity?” Sero teases, a cheeky smile on his face as he nods to the student in question.

“I don’t think I’m a celebrity,” Todoroki says with a shake of his head.

“That’s what celebrities say!” Uraraka says, laughing. Then, with a more serious expression, she asks, “ _Is_ it your car, though?”

“No…”

“The driver’s coming out!” Ashido hisses, furiously tugging at Kirishima’s blazer; sure enough, a familiar face reveals itself just as the door to the driver’s side opens. With black hair, sun-kissed skin, and an iconic goatee paired with signature shades, there’s no doubt about the driver’s identity even if his casual clothes aren’t quite as familiar a sight.

“That’s _Tony Stark!”_ Kaminari squawks.

Ashido smacks him on the arm and says, “Shh, your voice is too loud!”

“But why’s he at our school?” Sero asks, getting a shrug and a confused head-tilt from Uraraka and Todoroki respectively. “Do you think he’s here for hero business?”

“That’s possible,” Uraraka agrees. “He’s been staying in Musutafu for a while now, right? It could be a long-term hero mission we just don’t know about yet.”

“An extended hero mission,” Todoroki ponders, looking solemn as he puts his fist to his chin. “Do you think it has something to do with what our teachers are doing?”

“ _Oi_ , get outta the way.”

“Bakugou!” Kirishima greets while turning around, grin unwavering despite the nonexistent greeting he gets in return. Bakugou merely walks on past their group, seemingly ignoring them even as Kirishima asks, “Heading home?”

“What do you think?” Bakugou deadpans. His neutral expression swiftly turns into one of annoyance when he notices the others converging upon him, and he says, “ _What?_ The hell’re you looking at?”

“We’re all heading home anyway, might as well!” Uraraka says with a smile, not minding the scowl she gets for all her efforts to be friendly. She goes on to say, “The exit is just one way, you know?”

“Tch. Do what you want.”

“But hey, about Tony Stark,” Sero says to the others, “what’re your ideas about why he’s stayed in Musutafu for so long? Besides the extended hero mission thing.”

“Do you think he actually has a kid?” Ashido asks in a whisper. “But it’s, y’know, on the down-low to keep ‘em safe or something? Maybe he’s here to pick ‘em up?”

“How is that any of your business?” Bakugou asks back. He frowns when they all simultaneously stop walking to turn and face him. “What _now_?”

“No, we’re just surprised that you’re actually communicating with us like a normal person,” Kaminari says. He smirks at the glare he gets for his words, and adds, “But anyway, it’s not like we’re trying to slander him or anything— it was just a question because we’re curious. He’s a really rich and famous guy, man! You can’t blame us!”

“He’s just a stupid old man,” Bakugou huffs. “No different from anyone.”

“No, I’d say he’s pretty different from all of us,” Uraraka says solemnly. “I’m nowhere _near_ as rich as he is, even if I wish I was.”

“Money doesn’t change shit. He can die like any human being.” Bakugou scowls even harder at the near-sparkly gazes that are all suddenly turned in his direction. “ _What?_ ”

“I just think you’re really cool,” Kirishima says, resting a hand on Bakugou’s shoulder. Bakugou promptly shakes his hand off, not that it offends Kirishima much; they’re all pretty used to his gruff attitude, and it’s not like it’s hard to understand his grumpiness when he’s often judged for his quirklessness in a high school specializing in heroics. That Bakugou persists in being here and standing strong despite all the negativity and assumptions thrown at him…really, how could they not like him for being who he is?

“I don’t need that shit,” Bakugou says, before stomping forward and ahead of them. They’d have just accepted his grumpiness as it were, seeing as he usually acts weird about being given compliments regarding his character, but then—

“Oi oi oi,” Kaminari says, panicking, “why’s he heading over to-?”

“Old man!” yells Bakugou.

“Katsuki,” Tony greets back, bearded face boasting a wide smile that stuns them all into silence. In a mix of English and Japanese, he adds, “Finally! You made me wait, kid— though I guess I should thank you for that! Gives me another reason to adjust my schedule a bit.”

“…he just called him Katsuki, right?” Ashido asks.

“Yeah, I heard that too,” Sero says, his voice trailing off into contemplative silence soon after.

“Tony Stark…is quirkless,” Todoroki says softly, though not softly enough that the others miss his words. “And he’s a hero who mainly uses his own technology for his support equipment…”

There’s a heavy silence following Todoroki’s words, and some wide-eyed looks shared.

Ashido asks, “Do you think-?”

“ _Oi!_ ”

They all turn around to find Bakugou flipping them a finger, Tony Stark standing leisurely behind him. Bakugou’s expression is furious when he says, “Whatever the hell that half-n-half bastard is saying, it’s wrong! Don’t be duped by his stupid conspiracy theories!”

“Okay but how did you _hear_ —”

“I felt the stupid all the way from here!”

“Harsh,” Kaminari drawls, before grinning at the glare Bakugou chooses to throw his way. “ _Fine_ , we won’t say anything! Keep your secrets, Bakugou!”

Another middle finger is flipped their way.

“Nice friends you got there,” Tony says with a laugh, watching as Bakugou makes a show of aggressively opening his car door. “Want to bring them along for dinner sometime?”

“No,” Bakugou says, before promptly closing the door.

“Suit yourself,” Tony says. He then gives a casual wave to the students left behind as he gets into his car, enjoying the way they panic a little before waving their hands right back. It’s pretty cute, and a lot more what he’s used to when dealing with kids Bakugou’s age.

Bakugou, of course, is always the exception.

“How do you feel about burgers-”

“I’m cooking,” Bakugou interrupts immediately, his glare palpable even before Tony can get a chance to look over at him. “None of that unhealthy shit.”

Tony rolls his eyes, though he smiles anyway. He says, “ _Fine_. Better make sure it’s some grade A good stuff, kid.”

“’course,” Bakugou huffs. “ _I’m_ cooking, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this snippet i did based on my [twitter thread](https://twitter.com/pyrrhicwildfire/status/1302966493571887106) about a quirkless bakugou being friends with tony stark! ♥♥♥


End file.
